Catch of the Day
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: All he wanted was some peaceful fishing, but he didn't expect to be the catch of the day. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: All he wanted was some peaceful fishing, but he didn't expect to be the catch of the day. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and set during the events of _Reflected_. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Catch of the Day**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

15 Mayblossom 1008

"I've had enough of this infernal nonsense! Everywhere there's some cete of chattering, giggling, meddling females attempting to cause chaos in a quest for tossing frivolous decorations everywhere they can imagine!"

Peter scrunched down further in the corner armchair he was hiding in as he listened to Elwood grumbling to Stonebrook. The cantankerous Badger was one of his last lines of defense (in a most unauthorized way) as he had successfully chased away a number of Susan's decorators (her minions as Kat called them). Stonebrook's far more patient tone countered, "They are planning a wedding, Elwood. What did you expect of them? The same amount of activity and excitement would pervade any village or town if someone in the herd were set to marry soon. Although, admittedly, the wedding planning typically takes place over a somewhat shorter amount of time. The High King's wedding is something of note."

"Something of note does not warrant those infernal chattering females attempting to invade my library with their frivolous decorations. You should do something about it. You are the Centaur who is married to that Nymph; she's the worst offender when it comes to chattering and meddling! Inform her that frivolous decorations will not be tolerated in this library! And tell her to corral those wandering cetes of chattering, giggling, meddling females afore they transform Cair Paravel into a colossal gathering of…of flowers and ribbons and lacy flimflam!"

Peter used the cover of Stonebrook's laughter to sneak toward one of the side exits from the library. The Centaur's voice was still fully saturated with amusement as he responded, "Elwood, your belief in my control over Tuulea's actions far exceeds reality. The only true option you have is to keep your head down until the wedding is over…and continue growling cantankerously at any lady who comes to the library."

Peter slipped out before he could hear Elwood's counter to Stonebrook's advice, but he knew the wise Centaur elder was very right in his assessment. Now if only it were so easy for _him_ to avoid Susan and her growing army of ladies who were determined to transform Cair Paravel into perfection for his and Thalia's wedding. And, apparently part of the agenda was to transform him too! Last week he had attempted to sneak off for some peace and quiet fishing, but he'd only managed to stash his fishing pole in one of the storerooms off the western conservatory before Susan had tracked him down with the help of his amused Tigers. But, today he had been able to slip away during the bustle of activity and even his Tigers hadn't found him yet. Today he was going fishing.

He was only a few corridors away from the western conservatory. If he could get his fishing pole (having already liberated some lunch from the kitchens), all he would need to do was sneak out of the small gate in the western wall and then he would be free for a while. "Peter?"

He winced. He'd been caught. Suppressing a defeated sigh as his dreams of some nice quiet fishing slipped away, Peter turned and gulped nervously as he met the inquisitive gaze of his betrothed. There was no chance now that he would be able to persuade whoever had found him to forget they'd seen him. He gave her a tentative smile. "Thalia, does Susan need us to join her for something?"

A jolt of surprise coursed through him when Thalia glanced over her shoulder in a most furtive manner then came closer. Her voice was low and almost as silent as a gentle zephyr caressing the budding leaves of a beech tree as she leaned toward him. "Only if we are seen. Might you take me with you, Peter?"

Peter's jaw dropped before he remembered himself and he nodded. The relief that flashed in Thalia's light green eyes was unmistakable…and slightly confusing. Wasn't the bride supposed to be enthusiastic all the time about planning her wedding and stuff? But, as Thalia slipped her slim hand into his free hand, Peter realized that if he wanted to escape, then he really shouldn't be surprised, well, not very surprised, that Thalia would like an escape too. They hurried on silent feet down the corridors and into the western conservatory. Peter slowed his steps, hesitating a little, then whispered, "I was planning to go fishing…but perhaps you would prefer to walk on the beach?"

Thalia shook her head, eyes wide. "No, my lord, your sister and my mother and Tuulea would send people to search the beach first and we would be caught far too soon."

"Oh right…it is too bad that Edmund and Lucy aren't here to run interference. Although, we'd probably have to drag Edmund along judging by the way he jumped at the opportunity to escape Cair Paravel for a few weeks to visit the Seven Isles. Even Kat would have been very good at creating a distraction so we could easily sneak out of the Cair." He glanced at Thalia again. "Was there a place other than my fishing spot you'd prefer to go? I can fish some other day."

She shook her head again, a sweet smile curving her lips. "I do not mind accompanying you on a fishing trip, Peter. It is something we have not done before, after all."

Lifting their joined hands, he lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles and grinned. "All right, I'll collect my fishing pole and then we just have to make our way to the gate in the western wall."

Thalia nodded. "Your sister has nearly everyone gathered in the northern gardens, so there shouldn't be very many to avoid."

There was no one about when Peter stole into the storeroom and retrieved his fishing pole. Returning to Thalia, who now held the picnic basket, he took her free hand and they stealthily ran toward the small gate that promised a respite from the madness around them. Peter was so focused on reaching the gate and avoiding the areas he knew the guards were stationed that he didn't pay close enough attention to who else might be about. Thalia gripped his hand tighter and pulled sharply as she stopped in her tracks. Peter stopped but she put a finger to her lips before he could ask why she had stopped. Then he heard it. Creeping back into the shelter of some tall shrubs covered in purple flowers, Peter held his breath and felt Thalia rest her chin on his shoulder as they watched Deianeira and Alithia round the corner of a large hedge. Fortunately, the Centauress and Nymph seemed wholly preoccupied with their conversation, which apparently revolved around Kat and Oreius based on how often their names were mentioned. The only one who noticed them was Deianeira's five-month-old daughter, Shayna, who cooed and gurgled over her mother's shoulder at them. Unable to help himself, Peter raised his arm and gave a little wave, grinning as Shayna laughed in response. Then, he took Thalia's hand again and they slipped to the other side of the bushes, staying hidden from the pathways until they were finally able to steal out the small gate.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Here we are, Flower." Peter gestured with his fishing pole to the small glade that hugged the stream. "It's not much, but it is nice and peaceful and quiet…unless Edmund happens to be present. He does not have much patience for fishing."

"I think it is lovely, Peter, and truly a nice change from Cair Paravel's current pace." She set the picnic basket down just far enough from the stream to prevent it from being in danger of falling in and floating away. Then she slipped off her slippers and made a graceful pirouette, sending her vibrant green skirts swirling before she tossed him a smile. "It is a wonderful little glade, Peter. It reminds me of one near my father's grove that I used to dance in whenever the opportune moment presented itself."

"I would greatly enjoy witnessing one of your dances there, Thalia. Maybe I could even scrounge up one of the hand drums. It's one of the few instruments I can actually make a decent tune with since, as you know, Lucy is the one who takes to just about every instrument brought to her." He could only play five songs, but two simple tunes that weren't martial should be decent enough for anyone to dance to, right?

Thalia laughed as she danced her way over to him. "And perhaps my lord will indulge me by singing the songs I want to dance to as well?"

Peter grinned. "If that's what you want, my lady." He fidgeted with his fishing pole for a moment then hesitantly asked, "About the wedding-"

He cut himself off as Thalia held up one hand. "I do not think we need to or truly wish to discuss the plans for our wedding right now, Peter. We should just do something enjoyable and unrelated to wedding plans."

"Kat's advice?"

Thalia's soft laugh danced in the breeze as she nodded. "She said I should keep it in mind if I felt overwhelmed or precariously close to turning into a…a bridezilla." A puzzled look graced her face as she tilted her head. "Peter, what is a 'bridezilla?'"

Peter frowned. "I don't know. I think we shall have to resign ourselves to the fact that it's one of those words only Kat knows the meaning of…but it must somehow be related to the stress a bride feels when planning her wedding." Sitting, he cast the line out and hoped for a bite. Maybe since Edmund wasn't there to scare the fish away with his complaining or mischief, the fish would bite sooner and in more plentiful numbers.

A comfortable silence stretched between them as Peter fished while Thalia sat beside him. There was a tiny nibble at the baited hook, but the practiced flick of his wrist proved that the fish hadn't actually taken a bite and there was naught for the hook to catch on. Glancing at Thalia, he realized she was watching where the line disappeared beneath the surface and felt a flash of guilt. "My apologies, Thalia, I should've thought to grab another pole. Here." He held the fishing pole out to her. "You can use mine for a bit."

Shaking her head, Thalia gave him one of her shy smiles. "Oh no, Peter, I could not. Truly, I have never learned to fish. I would not know what to do."

"It is quite easy. Here, stand up." Rising, he helped her to her feet then transferred the pole to her hands. "Now all you really have to do is wait for a fish to try to take the bait off the hook and that's when things become interesting." He studied her for a moment. "You're holding yourself a little stiff, Thalia. Fishing should be relaxing. Here." Stepping up behind her, he put his arms around her so he could gently cover her soft slim hands with his own calloused ones, helping her adjust her grip and stance to a more relaxed pose. "There. Now, let's move the line over to that area right there, I saw a few trout visiting it. Starting out, you'll spend a lot of time watching the tip of the pole, waiting for it to bend, for the signal that something's interested in the bait. Soon, however, you'll be able to tell just by the slight vibration in the pole."

"Is that why you claim to be fishing when you are taking a nap? Oh." Thalia turned her head as she spoke, putting them nose-to-nose, then a blush bloomed painting her cheeks a pretty pink color.

Peter cleared his throat, feeling his own cheeks heat, as he abruptly registered how close they were standing together. Then, he stole a kiss. Thalia blushed further but did not protest. He kissed her again, pulling her just a little closer so it was more of an embrace even with his hands still covering hers on the fishing pole. His lovely betrothed was still blushing when she turned her head away and he settled for whispering against her silky nut-brown tresses, "I love you, Flower."

He felt more than heard her sighed reply, "And I love you, Peter." Then she turned her head again and brushed her lips against his.

Returning the kiss, it took a moment for Peter to register the vibration in the fishing pole. Thalia gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise and, if he wasn't mistaken, excitement before she turned her head to look. The tip of the pole bent down toward the surface of the water. Peter grinned. "You've caught one, Thalia!"

He steadied her hands and helped her fight the fish. Thalia's hair tickled his cheek as she turned her head to give him a slightly mischievous look as she cheekily replied, "My second of the day, my lord."

Peter laughed. "Well, I can't deny it. You've already caught me well and good." He stole a kiss then they turned back to the task of pulling in the trout on the other end of the line.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope you liked this bit of Peter and Thalia fluff. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought of it.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
